Snotty Boy
Eugene "Snotty Boy" Beady is the fifth antagonist in Barnyard and the tertiary antagonist of Back at the Barnyard. He is Nora and Nathan Beady's nephew and Phlegmy Boy's cousin. Snotty Boy's uncle and aunt visit when his parents drop him off to babysit, much to Nathan's dismay. Early life Snotty Boy was bullied by his cruel and abusive cousin Phlegmy Boy, which made him grow into the bully he is today. Personality Snotty Boy is dim-witted, mean-spirited, selfish, spoiled, unpleasant, greedy, dishonest, bratty, and obnoxious. He enjoys torturing Otis, his best friends, and Mr. Beady, which is the basis of the hatred by them. However, he only bullies his uncle when Mrs. Beady isn't around. In the film, Snotty Boy's friends claims that he invented the sport of cow tipping (which Otis and the Jersey Cows got revenge for later on). Snotty Boy constantly boasts and arrogantly brags about having "skills" that he clearly doesn't have (such as possessing Karate skills, psychic abilities, insults, and salsa dance moves). He annoys everyone, except Mrs. Beady, whom he acts sweet and innocently to until she is out of earshot. Snotty Boy's range of insults is rather limited and unimaginative, usually just resorting to "stinky," "stupid," or other basic insults. He says that no one exposes his undies and lives. In the episode "A Tale of Two Snottys," Nora mistook an amnesia-ridden Snotty Boy for a "talking camel". In the premiere episode of the series, Snotty Boy is given the chore of watching the animals when the Farmer has to leave for the weekend to a non-existent event called "TurnipCon". Instead, he takes to tormenting and hurting them. The animals seek revenge on Snotty Boy by pummeling him with eggs, stuffing him inside a bundle of hay, and then springing him into the air. It ends up that his uncle removed the hay off of Snotty Boy with a chainsaw. Snotty Boy had a large pet snake named Stinky McStupidhead, whom he mistreated and tried to feed Pip to. In the end, Pip was rescued and Snotty Boy was outwitted by Otis and his best friends by having his pants pulled down, being given an electric shock, and finally being swallowed by the enraged Stinky. Apparently, removal from Stinky was extremely painful. In "Some Like It Snotty," Otis disguised himself as a girl and ended up dating Snotty Boy. Soon, he discovered that Snotty Boy was "two-timing" him and was also dating a horse, who was dressed as a woman. In the episode "Snotty and Snottier," it is revealed that he has an older cousin called Phlegmy Boy, who is worse than him. Phlegmy Boy's abuse of Snotty Boy could possibly be the reason for Snotty Boy's bullying nature. Appearance Snotty Boy wears a purple short-sleeved jersey with a yellow neckline / sleeve hems and a purple number 2 with a yellow outline on it, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He has short curly red hair, blue eyes, and a large pig-like upturned nose. He also has a lot of pimples and braces. Trivia * Snotty Boy is sometimes thought to be the main and secondary antagonist of the series. * He is similar to Sid Phillips from the Toy Story franchise and Nelson Muntz from the Simpsons franchise. * Due to his overweight status, Snotty Boy's butt crack tends to show sometimes. * It is shown in the film that Snotty Boy and his best friends live in the subdivision Happy Acres. Gallery Barnyard Movie Snotty Boy.jpg Back at the barnyard snotty boy ha ha.png|Snotty Boy, as he appears in Back at the Barnyard Back at the Barnyard Snotty Boy.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters